


Fine Feathers

by lostsometime



Series: I think there might be nine of them now [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mollymauk Lives Fest, Pets, this turned into a yasha character study but ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostsometime/pseuds/lostsometime
Summary: Mollymauk gets a pet. Yasha has feelings about it.





	Fine Feathers

“Molly, NO.”

Mollymauk is sitting next to Jester and Beau – Jester with a squirming puppy in her arms and a ferret between her horns and Beau with an owl perched on one of her new bracers. He is delightedly stroking the feathers of the jewel-colored peacock sitting in his lap as it either preens him or nibbles on his hair. He has just asked Yasha if she has some gold he can borrow, since he gave all of his away paying for Gustav’s freedom.

He pouts up at her. “I promise I’ll pay you back! Come on, Beau’s going to get a bird, I _have to_ get him.”

“It’s not about the money, Molly. It’s just a bad idea. Beau shouldn’t get one either.”

Hearing this assessment from Yasha leaves Beau looking somewhat devastated. “Wait, me? Why?”

“Our lives are dangerous. How are we going to keep a bunch of animals safe when we couldn’t even…” She swallows the end of that sentence, replaces it with a new objection. “When we couldn’t even keep Kiri?”

The others all hear what Yasha’s not saying. How could they not? It’s been less than a month since Yasha was abducted, helpless in the night. Less than a month since she learned her dearest friend was murdered trying to save her. Less than a month since the night they brought Molly back, since she broke down with him in her arms.

Molly scoots the bird off his lap and stands, leaning up to press a kiss to her cheek. “Hey. Hey, it’ll be all right.”

Into the uncomfortable silence that follows, Jester pipes up, “The Menagerie Coast is technically a much better place to have pets and kids and stuff, though. The Empire is kind of really shitty – sorry you guys.” This last bit she directs to Caleb and Beau, the latter of whom says “No, no, you’re right.”

“We were going to extra-dangerous places before,” Jester continues, “now we’re just going to visit my mom! Ooh, and my mom _loves_ peacocks, she’d be so happy to see one, I just know it.”

Yasha sighs. She looks around at the motley collection of animals her friends have taken on. She looks around at the friends that _she_ has taken on. She looks especially at Molly, who is gazing up at her with an appeal on his face that seems to say ‘I _died;_ how can you say no to me?’

She presses her lips together to fight back the sudden smile that wants to spread across her face, and reaches into her belt pouch to bring out enough gold to buy a peacock.


End file.
